Decade Message
A decade message is a special small window containing a short message, which pops up after each ten levels in Chip's Challenge; however, the MS version lacks the first four and they only begin at level 50. Some of the messages offer insight into the upcoming challenge, while some are solely inspirational backstory to egg Chip on. Tile World does not display decade messages; instead, Tile World uses specially formatted .ccx files to display customized messages between any two levels (as specified in the .ccx file). The messages are stored in the MS CC game executable (.exe) rather than in the level set (.dat), as Chip's Challenge was never intended to play apart from CC1 (a programming design that also caused the Termination Glitch). They can be edited using CCHack or a hex editor to patch the CHIPS.EXE file. The designer of a custom level set can change them as desired to fit the set's storyline (if any), up to level 149, where they end even if the level set does not. Since the changes would apply to other level sets played with the patched .exe as well, this can become difficult to manage. In CCLP2, the decade messages simply repeat the originals, which causes a lack of continuity in the story. CCLP3, however, does have a storyline, as a .ccx for Tile World. Lynx-only messages These messages are absent from the MS version for an unknown reason. According to Brian Raiter's article describing the differences between the MS and Lynx versions, this was probably because the programmer(s) for the MS version were working off Jaime Villacourt's notes on the Lynx game, which neglected to mention the first four messages. Level 10 - Brushfire After warming up on the first levels of the challenge, Chip is raring to go! 'This isn't so hard,' he thinks. This and the next are simply for back story. Level 20 - Tossed Salad But the challenge turns out to be harder than Chip thought. The Bit Busters want it that way -- to keep out lobotomy heads. Level 30 - Mishmesh Chip's thick-soled shoes and pop-bottle glasses speed him through the mazes while his calculator watch keeps track of time. This references the next level, Knot, which has a time limit of only 29. Level 40 - Floorgasborg Chip reads the clues so he won't lose. This is a hint to I.C. You, guiding the player to read the hint which contains the level's solution. Shared messages Level 50 - Digdirt Picking up chips is what the challenge is all about. But on the ice, Chip gets chapped and feels like a chump instead of a champ. The next level, I Slide, is almost completely made of ice. Level 60 - Scoundrel Chip hits the ice and decides to chill out. Then he runs into a fake wall and turns the maze into a thrash-a-thon! The next level, Rink, is a maze of ice and blue walls. Level 70 - Nightmare Chip is halfway through the world's hardest puzzle. If he succeeds, maybe the kids will stop calling him computer breath! The actual halfway point is at Playtime in Lynx and Steam in MS, and the contiguous 144's midpoint is at Reverse Alley. Level 80 - Vanishing Act Chip used to spend his time programming computer games and making models. But that was just practice for this brain-buster! This and the remaining messages simply advance the story. Level 90 - Playhouse "I can do it! I know I can!" Chip thinks as the going gets tougher. Besides, Melinda the Mental Marvel waits at the end! Level 100 - Colony Besides being an angel on earth, Melinda is the top scorer in the Challenge—and the president of the Bit Busters. Level 110 - Chiller Chip can't wait to join the Bit Busters! The club's already figured out the school's password and accessed everyone's grades! Level 120 - Alphabet Soup If Chip's grades aren't as good as Melinda's, maybe she'll come over to his house and help him study! Level 130 - Ice Cube I've made it this far,' Chip thinks. 'Totally fair, with my mega-brain.' Then he starts the next maze. 'Totally unfair!' he yelps. Level 140 - Icedeath Groov-u-loids! Chip makes it almost to the end. He's stoked! Levels 144 and 149 - Fireflies and Special - special ending message Melinda herself offers Chip membership in the exclusive Bit Busters computer club, and gives him access to the club's computer system. Chip is in heaven! Category:Terminology Category:Messages